Evil Queen Is Back
by Abigail Sykes
Summary: The Evil Queen is loose in Storybooke, but now without Regina restraining her. What happens when she takes revenge on those who have wronged her the most? How will the heroes beat this ultimate villain? Endgame: SwanQueen


**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! It has been awhile since I've posted on FF although I have many stories written on my computer. Please let me know if you all like it and how you want the story to proceed, as I have no solid plan yet.

This story takes place in the current season. My only change to what is currently occurring on the show is that Hook is left in the underworld. It just makes it less complicated.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my ideas for the story.

"How do you feel?" Henry asked.

"I feel free!" Regina replied.

Regina had just separated herself from the Evil Queen becoming free from her past, evil self. She felt relieved that she could now continue down her path of righteousness without the weight of her past. As she was thinking about her future, Emma walked up to the two.

"Ready to go you guys?" Emma asked. They just came back into Storybrooke, so Emma was going to drive Regina back home. "Henry, are you coming with me or Regina?"

"I'll go with mom," Henry said as he pointed to Regina. Calling them both mom was proving to be hard, as it was difficult to distinguish between the two.

"Alright, lets get you guys back." They climbed into the yellow bug and drove off. Upon arriving to Regina's house, Emma got out to let Henry out of the backseat.

"Would you like to come in for dinner?" Regina asked Emma.

Emma shrugged and said, "sure," as she had nowhere else to be.

Emma sat down on the couch in the living room while Henry ran upstairs and Regina went into the kitchen. She took a deep breath as she thought about how her relationship with Regina has changed. They've come a long way since their first meeting when Emma brought the runaway Henry back home. Their hostile acquaintanceship soon turned to appreciation and understanding and finally to friendship and partnership as they both raise Henry. It was really great that they could both come together not only for their son, but also for each other, as they have aided in many things other then parenting. Regina calling Emma into the kitchen brought her out of her daydream.

"Coming!" Emma called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Were you planning on helping me or were you just going to sit around?" Regina chuckled. She really did want Emma's help, but she slept the whole car ride home while Emma drove, so she understood if she just wanted to sit.

Emma smiled. "What are you making? How can I help?"

"Chicken parmesan over spaghetti, one of Henry's favorites. Usually I would make the noodles from scratch, but I think that boxed pasta will do for tonight. Will you boil a pot of water, please?"

Emma smirked as she went to get a pot. She would never have made pasta from scratch, but leave it to Regina for that to be the norm.

She filled the pot up with water and put it on the stove; then, she turned to Regina to ask what else she should do. She realized how effortlessly she moved around the kitchen with Regina and how she knew where the different tools and ingredients were. She liked how close they have gotten and how much fun they have together.

"Earth to Swan?!" Regina called.

"Sorry," Emma laughed, "Guess I'm just tired."

"Go lay down. I'll finish dinner and wake you when it's done." Regina smiled.

Emma just nodded and walked back into the living room. She grabbed the throw blanked and laid down on the couch. It seemed like only a moment later when Regina was waking her up. "Emma, dinner is ready. Do you want to get up?" Regina asked softly as she rubbed her back. Emma slowly woke up and sat up. A couple seconds later, she had woken up enough to stand.

Emma walked into the dining room and sat in her usual seat. She was still a little groggy and when she yawned and rubbed her eyes, Regina chuckled.

They passed around the food and ate while making small talk.

When dinner was over, Emma was much more awake and jumped up to do the dishes. When Regina tried to help her, Emma said, "You cooked, let me clean."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Regina replied as she held her hands up and backed away.

"Can we watch a movie?" Henry asked.

"I think we're all a little tired, Henry. Don't you think we should just get some sleep tonight and skip the movie?" Regina asked. Typically when Emma came for dinner, they all sat and watched a movie after, but tonight Regina wasn't so sure of the plan.

"Please mom!" Henry begged. He hardly ever did that anymore. "Mom just took a nap, you slept in the car, and I'm not even tired!"

Regina looked at Emma, who was still at the sink. "Are you up for a movie?"

Emma shrugged, "Sure, why not. Let me finish the dishes first though."

Regina gave Henry a look, as he won tonight's battle and told him to go pick one out. Regina shook her head as Henry smiled and walked into the living room.

Shortly after, they all sat on the couch ready to watch curled up in blankets.

Emma didn't even remember the opening credits as she awoke to a bang. She looked around. The movie was still playing, but both Henry and Regina were sound asleep. She reached for the remote to turn off the TV and when she looked up, she saw Regina in an evil queen outfit.

"What?" Emma said, confused as she looked over to where Regina was still laying asleep. She then figured out the Evil Queen was not actually destroyed just in time to be hit with her powers. All she saw was black…

 **AN:** I hope you all liked it! Not sure exactly where this is going, so let me know if you all like it and/or what else you want to see! This chapter is one of the shorter ones I will post for this story, but I wanted to get some feedback before I continued.


End file.
